narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kakashi Hatake
New Technique? I was just wondering, one the manga chapter 421 I think, Kakashi uses a new raikiri technique against Pain, which he can throw in the shape of a dog. Can you guys make an article about it? Shikamaru1994 20:56, 17 October 2008 (UTC)Shikamaru1994 Quotes Okay, there are WAY too many items in the quote section, most of which aren't even relavent. Can we get some stuff about the book by Jiria back into the article that was removed in this revision. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Nov 4, 2007 @ 20:27 (UTC) Team 8 Can someone please provide a link or something explaining where and when Kakashi was ever the leader of Team Kurenai? As far as I am aware of, Team Kurenai only recieved real interest was in the early Filler Arcs (though Kakashi wasn't there, and that was about as far as I got.) and when they formed the 8-man squad.--TheUltimate3 23:09, 12 November 2007 (UTC) *Here it is --Kurenai Yuhi 19:23, 18 November 2007 (UTC) :Thats the 8-Man Squad. Team Kurenai and Team Yamato/Kakashi (which ever one it was now) combined into one. So technically both Teams are currently inactive.--TheUltimate3 20:06, 18 November 2007 (UTC) ::No, that doesn't mean that both Teams are inactive. It just means that both Teams are temporarily joined together. With the absence of Kurenai, Team 8 needed a squad leader so Kakashi was appointed-though it's not sure how long he would keep that position. On the other hand, Team 7 has a squad leader, Yamato, so technically it’s Team Yamato. --Kurenai Yuhi 22:42, 19 November 2007 (UTC) :::It is however the 8-Man Squad, with both the teams technically inactive. Currently there is no "Team Kakashi/Yamato and Team Kurenai you two teams blah-blah-blah" unlike the Rescue the Kazekage mission where Team Guy was appointed later to assist Team Kakashi, this squad was formed by Kakashi for a single mission: Take out Uchiha (The name implies they are going after both the Uchiha brothers. Don't matter which one).--TheUltimate3 00:39, 20 November 2007 (UTC) ::::I know why Kurenai isn't leading her team! All her students are on missions as Chunin and Jonin, and she's having a baby! Madara uchiha99 14:03, 3 December 2007 (UTC)Madara uchiha99 The reason why Kakashi became their leader was because Kurenai was having a baby, and Yamato already took the position for team 7.Naruto1994 00:42, 8 July 2008 (UTC)Naruto1994 Kakashi's Mangekyo Does everyone know how Kakashi got the Mangekyo? If not then here is the most likely scenario: :::During the break in the series, Kakashi came to terms with the fact that since Obito's death was his fault, Kakashi might as well have killed Obito himself. Now before I'm flamed, here is my reason. If Kakashi hadn't been so overconfident in his abilities and used the Chidori before he had solved it's "tunnel vision" flaw, then Obito wouldn't have had to save both he and Rin by activating his Sharingan. If he hadn't used all his energy saving them, he probably could have avoided the avalanche trap. Kakashi felt that it was his fault Obito died, and was able to obtain the Mangekyo. Rasengan Master 22:16, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :The only problem with that statement, is that it is completely speculation. He's been alive for years after Obito's death. I'm pretty sure he would have had the Mangekyo Sharinigan years ago.--TheUltimate3 23:41, 11 April 2008 (UTC) No, see if that were true, he probably would have used it before, like against Orochimaru or even Itachi. And on Kakashi's page, it even says he got it sometime after Naruto left and before he came back. Rasengan Master 11:57, 12 April 2008 (UTC) A possible reason is that maybe one unknown Mangekyo user transferred his or her doujutsu to Kakashi, but this is unlikely. Madara uchiha99 (talk), Kanji: うちは マダラ 九十九, Romaji: Uchiha madara kyū-jū-kyū 18:06, 12 April 2008 (UTC) Doesnt Kakashi insinuate to Itachi that he also loses eyesight when using the Mangekyo? May 1 2008 Well still, with how sasuke got the other half of his EMS from the death of someone close to him, apparently it has to have something do with that. It really is one of the only things that has some logical proof behind how kakashi might've gotten it. May 30 2008 I doubt that that is what really happened. I know it would be really cool if the Mangekyo had a mind of its' own, but it doesn't. Even if he had come to terms with the fact that he actually did produce the events that caused Obito's death, you have to also understand that it wasn't his direct involvement that caused his death. He didn't push those rocks over, which is what caused Obito's doom. Here's my speculation: :::Kakashi is so freakin' amazing that the Mangekyo chose him. (*gasp* Maybe it does have a mind of its' own!? o.O) ::::Actually think of how Sasuke got his Mangekyo. Itachi died from his disease not from Sasuke killing him. Yet Sasuke soon reawakens his Mangekyo Sharingan. Narupug 16:28, 23 August 2008 (UTC)narupug Here's an idea: Kakashi discovers the secret of the Mangekyo Sharingan from the Uchiha meetingplace. He then asks a powerful genjutsu user like Yakumo (yes I know she's filler-only) or Kurenai to cast a genjutsu on him involving either reruns of the deaths of his friends/family or a situation where Obito attacks him and he is forced to kill his best friend. Likely this would be combined w/ a memory-block jutsu on the last several years (i.e. before he has the Sharingan, Obito dies, etc.)for its full traumatic effect. Once the MS is released, the memory-block is as well, and et voila. 22:38, 4 July 2008 (UTC) July 4 2008 Kakashi with Amaterasu? Many people speculate that Kakashi/Obito is able to use Amaterasu but without the fire. Amaterasu presumably warps objects to another dimension. They say that Kakashi doesn't have the tengu blood to cast black fire. So if he did have that blood, he could have burnt Deidara's right arm as well. What do you think? Of course its only a fan speculation and has nothing to do with my opinion. --Kakashi Namikaze 14:04, 3 May 2008 (UTC) Amaterasu and Kakashi's Dimensional Barrier are two very different techniques, the only thing in common about them is that both are Mangekyo Sharingan doujutso. 189.60.200.72 16:06, 3 May 2008 (UTC) Filler Arcs I think there needs to be an Edit to the Filler Arcs Kakashi Apeard in as he also apears in the Land of Birds Arc (im watching it from the English translation thats why i just found out.). Can someone go over all of the filler arcs (after the land of birds obviously) and find if Kakashi was in more then just those two? Kael Hyun 14:35, 12 May 2008 (UTC) What's his Dimensional Warp Jutsu? I know what it is, per say. I understand that it uses his Mangekyo Sharingan to teleport an area of matter into an alternate dimension, but does anyone maybe have a link to a page, preferably on here, that could tell me all about it? (Or, if you could tell me, just do that.) Thanks. As far as translations go, I think the name of the technique is "Dimensional Barrier". There is no page though. As far as my understanding of the series go, when Kakashi aims the barrier at a target, the immediate vicinity of the target is warped, causing somewhat of dimensional fold or rift, that sucks in everything nearby when Kakashi "fires" the technique. Omnibender 23:22, 4 July 2008 (UTC) Yeah, and he can either target the warped items to a certain location or let it free and warp through time and space into an alternate dimension and reality, systematically causing it to implode and revert to its atomatical form. I read it on some random Google site. What I really wanted to know was the name. So, thanks. :D 04:57, 5 July 2008 (UTC) July 4 2008 He can't send it to a specific location, that was never stated. The only thing stated is that he sends whatever he can aim it at to another dimension and that's it. Omnibender 18:26, 5 July 2008 (UTC) :The "Dimensional Barrier" allows the user(in this case Kakashi) to suck up all matter by looking at specific spot. Also he can suck up chakra of any type and any ninjutsu, proof is when he fought against Deidera when he used the chakra explosion and Kakashi sucked it up!Naruto1994 00:49, 8 July 2008 (UTC)Naruto1994 : I know that it is WAY too early to start dumping the Data Book 3 information in here, but teh Dimension Warp technique is named Kamui (confirmed from scanned pages). Further there is information stated that the Amaterasu represents the Light of the Material World and the Tsukiyomi represents the Darkness of the Spiritual World and that the person who masters both shall gain Susano'o. If that's taken to be true as Kakashi only has one eye then he shouldn't be able to execute Tsukiyomi or Susano, and there is no proof that he has them, so they shouldn't be in his technique list. That said Kamui is awesome enough as is.Rayfire 04:47, 6 September 2008 (UTC) elemants why is it when ever i see someone with 3+ elemnts all but main is secondary(fire(main)water(secondary)wind(secondary))it just doesn't make sense. -- Why not? Apart from their main, all their elements are on an equal footing. (Also, not to be grammar nazi, but it literally took a minute to figure out what you meant) 19:38, 24 October 2008 (UTC) Chakra Natures I'm seeing some back and forth editing on the Chakra Natures for Kakashi. Some people are editing in all the chakra natures, and others are saying that he copied chakra natures from other shinobi, which Kakashi said was impossible. So can we get a list of the chakra natures here that can be confirmed by a canon source. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Oct 29, 2008 @ 22:05 (UTC) :In the manga, Kakashi has used the Lightning, Earth, and Water natures. I also happen to know that he used the Fire nature in the anime. As far as I know, he never used Wind nature. --ShounenSuki 22:54, 29 October 2008 (UTC) :Just because he used jutsu for those elemental jutsu it don't mean he has those four chakra natures. What if Jaraiya could use Wind,Water,Fire,Earth and Lightning jutsu does it mean he has all chakra types no it don't, Chakra Natures is when your chakra likes a certain element or elements. Hope I helped.--Inferuno Ryuu 23:31, 29 October 2008 (UTC) :I don't think it is impossible to copy a jutsu from a unknown chakra element, just from kekkei genkais. Kakashi has said that a jonin usually knows two elements, which indicate that everyone can learn how to use several of the five original elements, even without a affinity for it. And I don't think that Kakashi has learned how to use four elements, he has just seen some jutsus with his Sharingan and learned how to use them. Jacce 06:35, 30 October 2008 (UTC) :I agree with you a bit, but if he has learned jutsu for those elements why does someone keep saying he has four chakra natures. Now I think chakra natures is when your chakra can do your elements jutsu easier(if that makes sense). I think we should just keep his chakra natures Lightning and Fire.--Inferuno Ryuu 09:55, 30 October 2008 (UTC) ::The thing is that we don't know which is his second, although I would guess earth. Fire has only been seen in the anime, and he was using Summoning Technique: Earth Release: Tracking Fang Technique against Zabuza, suggesting that he is more used to earth then water and fire. Jacce 10:03, 30 October 2008 (UTC) :::Everyone has one nature affinity. This is the nature the chakra paper indicates. For Kakashi, that means Lightning. Kakashi also has the Earth and Water natures, since he has shown that he can use those elements. You cannot perform elemental techniques without being able to transform your chakra into that elemental nature. Thus Kakashi has three chakra natures, with an affinity to lightning. :::In the anime, he even has one more: Fire. :::You are mistaking 'nature' for 'affinity'. 'Nature' is the element of your chakra. Your chakra normally doesn't have a nature, unless you change it into one. 'Affinity' is the nature your chakra naturally leans to. Everyone has only one affinity, but can use multiple natures. --ShounenSuki 11:51, 30 October 2008 (UTC) status Shouldn't Kakashi be labled "presumed deaceased".Because in the final page of chapter 423 pain flicked that metal ball at Kakashi.Pein also said it wasn't a bunshin(clone).And i also saw what looked like a blood splatter.Do you get it. :/shrug we have to wait until the chapter comes out before making a assumption on deceased and presumed deceased.--TheUltimate3 01:40, 31 October 2008 (UTC)